


Plaything

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: They don't want to be playthings but they do want to play.





	Plaything

            “Hey, Sweetheart.  You ready?”

  “Give me just a second, Bo,” I sniff, dropping the make shift ice pack in the sink.  “I have to fix my makeup.”

  “What happened,” his voice is laced with concern as he tilts my head.

  “Nothing a little concealer and tequila won’t make disappear.”

  “Onyx,” he sighs.  “Who hit you?”

  “Dolph,” I mutter as I start to cover the red mark across my cheek.  _“At least it didn’t swell,”_ I think, watching the mark disappear.  “I found out he’s been talking to other women,” I explain.  “When I voiced my displeasure about that development, he told me to stop being “mouthy”.  So I got mouthy so he could see what that really looks like.”

  “And he hit you?”

  “Slapped me,” I shrug.  “And I proceeded to knock his balls to his throat.  After I told him we were done.  I can give someone a second chance after cheating if they’re willing to change but nobody lays their hands on me.”  Straightening, I study my reflection.  “Now I’m ready.”

  “It’s okay to hurt, you know,” Bo states.

  “He doesn’t deserve my pain.”

He wraps me in a hug from behind.  “But you deserve to feel.  You don’t have to pretend to be heartless.”

  “Maybe it’s not an act.”

  “I know better, Nyx,” he whispers, squeezing tighter.  “I know you.”

  “We can’t afford for me to breakdown now,” I smirk.  “We have a match to win.  After the match…Maybe.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “I think you’ve had enough,” the bartender smiles taking the empty shot glass from my hand.

  “Believe you’re not paid to think,” I slur.  “Give me another.”

  “You’re cut off,” he states.  “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

  “I believe the beautiful lady said she would like another.”

I look over to find TJ Perkins.

  “And I told the lady she’s cut off,” the bartender states moving down the bar.

  “You can’t find good service anymore,” TJ shakes his head.

I study the man next to me.  “You know I’m far enough gone that you don’t have to do this dance.”

  “What dance?”

  “The flirt to judge my interest dance.  If you want to fuck me, just ask me to your room.”

  “Do you want to go to my room,” he smiles.

  “Lead the way, Romeo,” I grin, standing.  I stumble slightly as I follow TJ out of the bar and into the hotel’s lobby.

  “Actually, I have a roommate tonight,” TJ states as we reach the elevators.  “Your room?”

  “It’s just me and a queen-sized bed,” I smile pulling him down.

  “I’m sure we can utilize that,” he grins, yanking me closer.

  “Nyx?”

Glancing over I find Bo.”

  “Bo,” I nod.

  “What are you doing?”

  “Going to bed,” I smile, as TJ nips along my throat.  “The bar stopped serving me.”

  “Good,” he tugs me away from TJ.  “They should have stopped a while ago.”

  “What’s your problem?  She’s with me.”

  “I’m taking her back to her room.”

  “So was I, man,” he smirks.

  “She needs someone who will make sure she’s safe.  Not take advantage of her,” Bo growls, tightening his grip around me.

  “She started this,” TJ sneers.  “I was just along for the ride.  Have her, tell me if she’s worth all the hassle like Ziggler always says.”

  “Go somewhere,” Bo growls, ushering me onto the elevator.  “What were you thinking, Onyx,” he snaps releasing his hold on me.  I whimper at the loss of contact.  “Please tell me.”

  “I was thinking you wanted me to feel,” I grumble.  “You know what I felt?  Abandoned.  Alone.  Tired of being a plaything.  I was so sad I couldn’t breathe.  I wanted to stop again.”

  “And Perkins?”

  “Maybe I wanted a plaything for a change.  Maybe I wanted someone to use as a means to an end.  You heard him.  Dolph would always tell me I am real good at fucking and not much else.”

  “And you believed him,” he scoffs.  “Of course, he would say that.  You’re greater than he’ll ever be.”

  “Only at hitting my knees,” I snort.

  “At everything,” he sighs, guiding me off the elevator.

  “Have you seen Dolph hit his knees,” I smile up at him.  “Cuz I know you have me.”

  “Don’t be crude, Nyx.”

  “I thought you enjoyed my lap dance,” I smirk, wrapping my arms around his waist.  “Thought it was the best birthday ever.”

  “In hindsight, it was embarrassing,” he mutters, opening my door.  Guiding me backwards through my room until my knees hit the mattress, his hands grip my hips tightly as he stares down at me.

  “In hindsight, I remember you enjoying it a lot,” I grin, sliding my hands up his thighs.

Shaking his head, he releases my hips.  “It went too far,” he states, trying to guide me onto the bed.  “We were both drunk.”

  “I’m drunk now,” I smirk pulling him down with me.  “Do you enjoy me drunk?”

  “No,” he states, pulling away.  “I’m no one’s plaything either.  Good night, Onyx.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “I’m very ashamed of you,” Bo’s text reads the next morning.  “I thought you were better than that.  I’m going to need some space.”

My apology goes unanswered as I set out for my day nor was it answered the rest of the week.  The only time he speaks to me is when he plops down across from me to talk strategy Monday night.

  “I am sorry, Bo,” I state as he stands to leave.

  “I know.”

  “Did I mess us up entirely?”

  “No.  I just going to need some time.”

  “Okay,” I whisper.

So that is how I ended up travelling alone for the past two months, realizing belatedly that Bo is the only friend that Dolph hadn’t ran off.  No one had room or the will to make room in their cars and rooms for me.  Trying to give Bo what he wanted I only talk to my friend when needed for work.  Loneliness becoming my constant friend to the point where I’ve caught myself eyeing TJ Perkins again.  Instead I end up buying a fifth of something strong and locking myself in my room nightly.  I had just cracked the lid on my nightly bottle of whiskey when my phone lights up with a text message.  I read the name three times before I believe my eyes.  _Bo._

  “How are you doing, Sweetheart?”

  “Okay,” I answer cautiously, wishing I could tell him everything but not sure where I stand with him anymore.

  “Drinking?”

  “No.”

  “Honestly?”

  “Not yet.”

  “Don’t.”

My fingers hover over the keyboard wanting to type out an argument instead I lock the phone, recap the bottle of liquor in front of me, and crawl under the blankets to wallow in my loneliness sober.  I’m starting to drift when my phone lights again.

  “Drunk?”

  “No Father.  I listened.  I’m in bed.”

  “Good.  Good night.”

  “Good night, Bo.”

  “I’ve missed you, Nyx.”

My breathing hitched at that simple statement.  “Same,” I send off.

 

 

X

 

 

            “And your winners…BOnyx,” the announcement rings through the arena.  I smile for the camera allowing the ref to raise my arm before slinking towards the ropes leaving Bo to celebrate with Axel as usual.  Arms wrap around my waist, spinning me around the ring.  “We’re in the semi-finals,” Bo grins, setting me on my feet

  “Yeah,” I state awkwardly, plastering on a smile.

  “I’m taking you to dinner.”

I can feel my heart beating against my ribs.  I want to agree with every fiber of my being but I also feel like I’m being tested.  “Umm…I’ve had a really long day.  I’m just going to head back to bed.”  Pulling away slowly I head towards the back.

  “Nyx,” Bo calls as I near the women’s locker room.

I rest a hand on the handle, contemplating just hiding in there until everyone has left for the night.  Between the loneliness of the hotels and my best friend testing me, I have never felt so miserable.

  “Nyx, please.  I think it’s time we talked.”

  “I’m tired, Bo.  I’m just so tired.”

  “Let me take you back to the hotel then.”

  “I have a car.  Thank you though.”

  “You hate to drive in a storm.”

  “I hate to ride in a car you’re driving also,” I smirk.

  “But you always let me drive in storms,” he grins proudly.  “C’mon.  You know you’re going to say yes.”

  “Give me twenty minutes,” I sigh.

 

 

X

 

 

            The ride to the hotel is silent.  Bo drumming happily along the steering wheel but says nothing.

“What are you doing,” I whisper as I wait for the elevator.

  “Walking you to your room,” Bo smirks over at me.

  “I thought you wanted space.”

  “I did.”

  “Then why are you testing me?”

  “I’m not,” he smiles widely as we step onto the elevator.  “You gave it to me.”

I grunt in response, leaning against one wall of the small room.

  “I messed everything up, didn’t I?”

  “No.”

  “Nyx,” he sighs.

  “Fuck,” I groan as the lights flicker and the elevator grinds to a stop.

  “It’s just a power outage.”

  “I know,” I sniff.

  “Are you crying?”

  “No,” I sniff, mopping my face with the collar of my shirt.

  “What is going on, Nyx?”

I grit my teeth against the flood of words wanting to burst from me.

  “Onyx?”  His fingers slide up and down my arm.

  “I’m so lonely, ok?  I literally only had you and Dolph and now I have no one.  I let one of you hurt me so I turned to booze.  Which is never good because I let my true feelings out and pushed your boundaries.  I fuck everything up and drove you away.  Now all I can think about when I’m with you is ‘rein it in’.  And I feel like every time we talk you are testing me.”

  “I promise you, I am not testing you,” he sighs, wrapping me in a hug.  “I just wanted my own misery to stop.  I didn’t mean to make you miserable in the process.”

  “I made myself miserable,” I sniff.  “I should have just gone with TJ that night.  I would have hated myself but I would have still had you.  I wouldn’t have made a fool out of myself.”

  “You didn’t.  I…I wasn’t about to give in to my feelings that night.  I wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that.  Then the next morning I panicked.  I thought…I thought if I took some time away that I could get rid of…”

  “Of what?”

  “Thoughts.”

I raise my head from his chest.

  “What are you talking about?”

He lowers his mouth to mine.  I groan into him.

  “I’m sorry.  I just had to do that once.”

  “You better not stop at once,” I mumble, pulling him down again.

  “Really,” he sighs, and I can hear that bright smile in his voice that I love so much.

  “I case you missed it earlier.  When I drink, I let my true feelings out.  Like trying to get you into bed.  You aren’t a plaything to me, Bo.”

  “Sush,” he breathes, capturing my lips.  His body molding to mine.  “I’m dreaming and I don’t want to wake up.”

  “You’re not dreaming, Bo,” I sigh as his mouth moves down my neck.  “I…I’ve loved you for a long time now.”

  “Don’t say things…”

  “I love you, Bo.”

He groans gripping my hips, grinding our bodies together.

  “Say it again.”

  “I love you, Bo.”

  “God, sounds so good.  Can I?”  His hands fist my skirt dragging it northward.

I nod furiously, my hands dropping to his belt.

  “First, say it.”

Lifting me, he presses me into the wall.  “Nyx, Baby, I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”  Yanking my panties to the side he presses himself up into me.

I moan, wrapping my hands through his hair.

  “I’ll love you until my last breath, if you let me.”

  “God, you’re always saying the best things.”

Crushing my lips beneath his, he drags me along his cock slowly.

  “Don’t tease me, Bo,” I groan, throwing my head back.

  “Sex is not a race, Nyx.”

  “Sex in an elevator might be a cause to race.”

  “We’re not moving,” he groans, bucking up roughly.

I squeal.

  “Like that?” He repeats the action.  “Hmm?”

  “Shut…Fuck, don’t stop.  Don’t…”

  “Never,” he breathes.  “Damn,” he groans as the elevator shutters to life.

  “Did you just curse, Mr. Dallas,” I smile.  “Let’s take this to my room.”

  “Race you,” he smiles widely as he sets me onto my feet.  Tucking himself back in his jeans.  “And that will be the last time you have to play catch up.”

  “Don’t you mean, you will always have to play catch up,” I smirk as the doors open up.  Taking off in a sprint.  “Last one to the room is tied to the bed.”


End file.
